


just hold on tight and let me do my dance

by albion



Series: he could become my little problem [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business scandals, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Sex Tapes, Size Difference, Underage Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albion/pseuds/albion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[originally posted on tumblr]</p><p>They’re not in love or anything, so why should it matter where the hell they fuck? In fact, desecrating his father’s house with Erwin Smith is his new favourite pastime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just hold on tight and let me do my dance

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this second part!  
> Uh, is this the end? You can definitely read it as such. I don't know if I'll come back to this AU. Maybe, if I am hit with a burst of inspiration.
> 
> ft. the return of va va voom lyrics for fic titles

Levi’s lounging in Erwin’s large four poster bed, fiddling around with the edges of the silk sheet covers, watching as the older man slips his boxer briefs back on.

“So, what did you tell your father?” Erwin asks, turning around and smoothing out his hair. Levi has a habit of grabbing handfuls of it during sex and pulling. In Levi’s opinion, Erwin Smith pulls off post-coital hair very well.

“Told him I was going to your house for some extra lessons; asking about relevant bullshit, all that jazz,” Levi replies nonchalantly. “He didn’t seem to care.”

He admires Erwin’s hairless chest, still shiny with sweat and perfectly toned. The man has a personal gym in the basement of his house, which Levi plans to try out at some point. He wonders if it would be physically possible to ride Erwin’s cock whilst the other man did bench presses, and files away the idea for later.

“And what time is your father expecting you home?” Erwin continues, making his way over to the en suite bathroom. Levi slides further under the black sheets and decides that the feeling of smooth silk against his naked thighs isn’t a bad one.

“Beats me. He never cares what I do unless it’s putting his name or the company in jeopardy. Besides, he’s got his gross girlfriend over so who knows what they’re doing right now. Fucking, probably. That bitch’s an insult to my mother.”

Erwin pokes his head out from around the door frame. “And what exactly are _you_ doing?”

“I’m making the most of my youth; fucking perverted older men while I’m still flexible enough to be able to contort myself into strange sex positions.”

Erwin snorts and disappears back into the bathroom. Levi throws back the covers and follows him in, completely naked. Erwin’s washing his hands under the tap, and as he hears Levi approach behind him he pulls off a flannel from a sidebar and runs that under the sink as well.

He holds the wet flannel out for Levi to take. “Here. You should wipe yourself down.”

Levi looks down at the dried cum staining his stomach and takes the flannel quietly, regarding it in his hands before carefully tossing it over and into the bathtub, where it lands against the tile with a wet slap. Erwin looks around in surprise, but before he can say anything Levi’s pushed him up against the sink and is running his hands over Erwin’s torso.

“What if I want to get dirty one last time before I clean myself up?” he whispers, sneaking his hands around the waistband of Erwin’s boxer briefs and casually slipping his hands inside. He watches Erwin’s pupils dilate, and smiles.

“You’re filthy, you know that?” Erwin says, raising an eyebrow.

“I know,” Levi replies. He reaches lower and grabs Erwin’s cock, feeling it twitch in his grasp. “I’m your filthy little boy.”

 

.

 

Levi doesn’t often go over to Erwin’s for their little trysts. Levi thinks it has something to do with Erwin liking the idea of fucking Levi in his own bed. Either that, or he doesn’t want his illicit relationships following him home.

Levi couldn’t care less, to be honest. They’re not in _love_ or anything, so why should it matter where the hell they fuck? In fact, desecrating his father’s house with Erwin Smith is his new preferred pastime.

His current favourite place is over his father’s business table in the study when nobody’s there. Luckily for the both of them, Levi knows the workings of the house like the back of his hand. He knows all the staff and where they are at particular points of the day, so it’s easy to find an unoccupied room. It’s also easy to pay people off in case they see, but so far they haven’t run into that problem yet and Levi’s not figuring on it occurring anytime soon. Erwin’s a smart man, and Levi also considers himself a cut above the rest.

His second favourite place is in the music room in the east wing, riding Erwin’s dick whilst Erwin sits spread legged on the piano stool. He knows his father’s girlfriend likes to play there when she comes over, even though he can’t be bothered to remember her name, and Levi’s never claimed to be anything but a little shit.

 

.

 

Erwin shudders and grabs Levi’s small hips in his hands, pulling him roughly back and forth on his cock. Levi whines and throws his head back, panting for air. He loves the feeling of Erwin’s hands on his hips; of the feeling of someone much larger than himself being able to toss him around and manhandle him into positions. It makes him feel owned, wanted; in a way that he’s never really felt before.

He’s perfectly aware that Erwin’s his fucked up version of a replacement father, but sixteen year old boys don’t usually fuck their fathers, and Erwin doesn’t bring up the subject, so Levi doesn’t either.

“Levi,” Erwin moans, as his thrusts pick up. Levi grabs all of his remaining energy and uses Erwin’s momentum to start bouncing up and down on his cock as much as he can, feeling the sweat pooling at his hairline and under his arms.

“Fuck me daddy,” Levi whispers. “Fuck your little boy nice and good.”

The daddy kink wasn’t a thing they had discussed either. It had just _happened_ one day, and both of them enjoyed it far too much to try and read into it. Levi’s fucked up, but Erwin is too.

“You’re a terrible boy,” Erwin says, but he doesn’t stop thrusting. Levi can tell he’s close. “Why should I?”

“Because daddies should spoil their children,” Levi gasps out, and moans loudly as he feels Erwin grab him tightly and pull him flush against his hips, warm cum filling up the condom and Erwin’s cock pulsating gently inside him.

Erwin breathes out heavily; once, twice, before carefully pulling Levi off his now limp cock. Levi staggers backwards on weak legs and grabs onto the edge of the piano, leaning against it for support. Erwin just leans back on the stool and closes his eyes.

“I’m going to hell,” he murmurs quietly, and Levi barks out a sharp laugh before reaching down to retrieve his clothes.

 

.

 

When Levi goes back to boarding school for the rest of the school year, he spends his days texting Erwin and ignoring his teachers and other students who attempt to strike up conversation. He wishes he cared more about economics and history and the insides of dissected rats, but school’s long since lost all of its interest. Now he’s playing bigger, more interesting games than who-kissed-who behind the bike sheds or who’s got a crush on Ms. Hanji the biology teacher.

_hey daddy. missing your thick dick today_

_I am in a meeting, Levi._

_and i’m trying to give you an uncomfortable boner whilst you’re in your meeting_

_When you get back from school I am going to punish you._

_oh i bet you will. tie me up? give me a good spanking perhaps? i think i’d like that a lot._

_What did I do to get saddled with a boy like you?_

 

.

 

Business parties become a little more interesting, to say the least. Now instead of Levi spending hour upon hour glaring daggers at disgustingly rich socialites and having to listen to all their fake chit chat, he seats himself across the table from Erwin Smith and makes sure to abuse the privilege at every available opportunity.

This time, his father’s sitting at the very head of the table, naturally, raising a glass of wine and toasting to the success of a new deal. The proponents of this deal, one Dot Pixis and one Nile Dawk (who in Levi’s opinion needs a good shave and a better hairdresser), are seated at Jeremiah’s right and left respectively. Next to Pixis is Erwin, and across the table, past a swath of elaborate dishes and silverware, sits Levi.

Erwin raises his glass and joins in the toast. Levi ignores them all and takes a long drink instead. When they all sit down again, he fishes his phone from his pocket and sends Erwin a text.

_bet we could be using this table for better things than eating at this moment in time_

He sees Erwin jolt up in his seat from the text vibration, and can’t suppress the grin that makes its way across his face. He watches as Erwin mutters an apology to Pixis, who’s attempting to make polite conversation, and pulls out his phone from the inside of his suit jacket. He checks it, looks up at Levi, and his thick eyebrows furrow into a warning frown.

When it becomes apparent Erwin’s not going to reply, Levi shoots off another one.

_not up for it? i guess i’ll just have to find myself another boyfriend. one with a bigger dick._

Erwin mutters a brief “excuse me” and goes to quickly type on his cellphone.

_I doubt I class as your boyfriend. And we both know you’d miss my cock too much. You make a big show about getting it, after all._

Levi scowls, slouches in his chair, and pushes the food around on his plate. He glances up and down the table. He’s the only one under 20 in the vicinity, and it’s starting to feel stifling.

He picks up a morsel of roast lamb, covered in gravy, and delicately spears it with his fork. Then, when he’s sure Erwin is watching, he slowly lifts it to his mouth and licks the gravy off with his tongue.

Erwin’s mouth is slightly open; his glass of wine held poised halfway between the dining table and his mouth.

Levi opens his mouth again and eats the lamb, making sure to lick his lips thoroughly once he’s swallowed, even though he knows he hasn’t got any food around his mouth.

One of the dessert dishes is a raspberry ganache, and Levi takes great care to lick his fork completely clean of chocolate once he’s done.

Erwin’s eyes are very dark, and even though he’s just eaten, his expression is hungry.

 

.

 

When the guests disperse into the manor grounds, Erwin corners Levi at one of their usual meeting places: the west wing library. It’s rarely used, and Erwin loves to lift Levi up and sit him down on his cock whilst Levi scrabbles at the delicate books stacked on the shelves behind him. He thinks he’s seen something like this in a film once, but he can’t remember the name of it.

This time, Erwin grabs hold of Levi’s fancy dress cravat and pushes him down to the floor.

“You naughty boy, riling me up like that at dinner,” he breathes, pulling at the fabric until Levi’s knees are dragging against the carpet. Levi stares resolutely up at Erwin, and licks his lips.

“How ever am I going to punish you?” Erwin murmurs, sinking down on his haunches until he’s at eye level with Levi. He runs his other hand softly up and down Levi’s waist, and Levi breathes out once, slowly.

Then, Erwin stands up abruptly and leans back against the reading desk.

“Sort yourself out,” he says, and turns to leave.

Levi’s mouth drops open in complete surprise and he stands up, hearing the joints of his knees crack. “What?”

“You heard me. Your punishment. Use your hand tonight. Film it and send it to me. I want to see your pretty face when you come, thinking about me touching you.”

“What if I don’t?” Levi replies.

“Then, _Levi,_ you won’t be getting my cock for a long while. You’ll be begging on your knees for me to fuck you, and I’ll look at you and say ‘no’,” Erwin says, adjusting his tie and disappearing through the door. Levi looks down at the tent in his pants and curses.

But as he lays in bed that night, holding his phone out in front of him in one shaky hand so that Erwin can get a full view of his cock, panting face and half closed eyes, an idea occurs.

Occasionally, (in Levi’s own personal opinion), he has ideas of pure brilliance.

 

.

 

Erwin’s just waiting for the nuclear fallout.

Sometimes he wonders what exactly he’s doing, engaging in illegal sex with the son of his business partner.

Sometimes he wonders just how fucked up he is; that an underage boy with a perpetual scowl on his face and soft skin manages to make him so aroused and throw all of his morals out the window.

He’s debated calling it off, a few times. He doesn’t want to be the wedge that drives an even deeper gap between Levi and his father, and he certainly doesn’t want to fathom the prospect of a sex scandal. Erwin’s seeing something Freudian; he knows that Levi is most probably attempting to use him as a replacement father figure, which somehow down the line became confused with a whole lot of sexual tension and has now lead them to where they are today.

But when Erwin lies in bed alone, and he’s watching a video of Levi masturbate in bed, moaning Erwin’s name and shuddering, he can’t bring himself to try and end it.

Morality is such a touchy subject, these days.

 

.

 

“Hey,” Levi murmurs softly, as he strokes Erwin’s upper arm gently. They’re lying in Levi’s bed, Erwin with his feet dangling off the edge, because Levi’s bed is a bit too small for a 6’2’’ grown man.

“Yes?” Erwin asks.

“Why don’t we make a sex tape?”

Erwin sits up straighter. _“What?”_

“You heard me.”

“We’d only be inviting trouble if we did. That’s how all the celebrity sex scandals happen.”

“Yeah… but we’re careful. Besides, I only get to see you when I’m at my father’s. Don’t you want something to jack off to when I’m not here?”

“Well I wouldn’t be… opposed to it. What about you?”

“I’ve got a good imagination. We could make two copies,” Levi whispers, and begins running his fingertips up the curve of Erwin’s shoulder and down to his torso. Erwin mentally curses himself, because each day it’s becoming harder and harder to deny Levi anything.

 

.

 

They film it at Erwin’s house, because there’s simply no way that they could do it at Jeremiah’s without getting caught. Levi spreads himself out on Erwin’s bed, and sighs as he feels the familiar sensation of Erwin’s fingers spreading him open.

They fuck hard and fast, Levi gripping the sheets between sweaty fingers and letting out silent, high pitched screams. Erwin’s hands are tight around his hips, and all he can feel is his thick cock driving him open, fucking him further and further into the mattress.

When Erwin comes in a glorious mess inside Levi, there’s only a brief moment of reprieve before Levi feels Erwin’s tongue running up and down the sensitive skin of his ass, eating out his own cum.

“Fuck-” Levi gasps, attempting to push himself up from the bed. Erwin’s firm hand on his lower back pushes him straight back down onto the sheets again. “Fuck, Erwin-”

He hears Erwin laugh softly, and then suddenly there’s a sharp vibrating sensation inside him and he jolts in surprise. He glances backward to see Erwin, with the most dastardly look on his face.

“Oh my god,” Levi moans. “Did you actually just stick a- ah… _ah_ …a fucking _vibrator_ in my ass?”

“I wanted to try it out,” Erwin confesses. “And besides, you look so good with it in.” He reaches onto the nightstand and picks up a control, and as Levi watches, he turns up the speed setting.

Levi comes screaming, and Erwin continues with his hand on the control until finally Levi’s shaking from the over-stimulation and Erwin turns it off, slapping Levi lightly on the ass and reaching inside to carefully pull the vibrator out. He tosses it onto the floor, and flips Levi over on his back. Levi is a complete mess by now; eyes blown wide, hair mussed up and sweat on his forehead.

“I want to get hard again and come all over your face,” Erwin says casually, and Levi shakily lifts himself up on his elbows, cocking one eyebrow.

“And what makes you think I’ll let you do that?”

“Because I know you like it, darling boy.”

Levi smiles, and pushes himself up onto his knees and to take Erwin’s cock in his mouth. Erwin throws back his head and lets out a long, drawn out moan, and Levi begins licking and sucking. He feels Erwin grow hard again surprisingly fast, and starts moving his head up and down, shifting so that he can eye the camera that’s carefully placed on the stand across the bed from him.

After a short while, Erwin grabs Levi’s hair and pulls him off his cock, using one hand to pump himself furiously and the other to hold Levi’s head in place. Levi hears the sounds of Erwin swearing and moaning, and opens his mouth, tongue out and waiting.

Hot cum splashes all over his face and hair and into his mouth, and Levi closes his eyes at the impact. A moment passes before he feels the heavy weight of Erwin slumping forward against him, and his hands come up to grab Erwin’s hips and support him back down onto the bed. He can hear Erwin panting softly, and swallows the cum in his mouth.

“Levi…” Erwin breathes, and Levi opens his eyes. Erwin’s looking at him with some sort of wondrous expression on his face, and, as Erwin watches, Levi turns to the camera, cum dripping down his face, and winks.

 

.

 

His father makes an unexpected appearance in person one day, just as Levi is packing his clothes back in his suitcase and preparing for the ride back to his mother’s house. Levi looks up almost in surprise at the sight of his father peeking around the door frame. His father _never_ fetches him in person.

“Yes?”

“You and I need to speak. Urgently.”

“Urgently.”

“Yes, Levi. I will not tolerate any of your smart comments right now. Come downstairs now.”

Levi rolls his eyes dramatically and follows his father downstairs into the living room, the one where he had first seen Erwin all those months ago. His father’s girlfriend is sitting carefully poised on the edge of one of the couches, hair coiffed and diamonds sparkling in her ears and around her neck. Levi knows all of it is real, and all of it his father bought for her.

“Levi,” she smiles, all caustic and fake, red lips parting in a smile. Levi feels like throwing up. “Such a pleasure to see you again dear. How are you?”

“I’m fine.”

“That’s good,” his father says briskly, sitting down beside his girlfriend and taking her hand carefully. Levi feels a stab of sudden panic rise in his chest.

“Now,” he begins, turning to Levi, who’s made no move to sit down. “Lisa and I have a very important announcement to make.”

Levi knows exactly two options that could come out of his father’s mouth, and he doesn’t want to hear either of them.

“We’re getting married,” Lisa blurts out, and her face erupts into a sickly grin. Levi’s father makes a sound and slaps her playfully on her thigh. Levi resists the urge to vomit.

“Darling! I wanted to be the one to tell him,” he says. He turns to Levi. “It’s true. We discussed the details earlier, and so now we’re telling you.”

Levi can’t speak. He can feel his chest constricting and it’s getting harder to breathe.

“And there’s more,” his father continues. “Soon you’ll have a new baby brother.”

The bombshell drops. Levi feels his legs give out beneath him, and he turns and flees from the room.

 

.

 

If his father has another son, a _legitimate_ son; a boy who isn’t saddled with the burden of having a mother from poor stock, Levi will be disinherited. Suddenly it all makes _sense;_ why his father had withdrawn all interest in Levi’s studies for the past few weeks, letting him go off and spend time with Erwin without even expressing interest in what he was supposed to be learning.

It had all been too easy for Levi to run off to find time with Erwin, and he’d never even considered why.

Now he _knows_ why.

If Levi is disinherited (which he will be, there’s no doubt about that), he will have nothing. He will have no guaranteed inheritance, and his mother can barely afford her medical bills.

For the first time in his life, Levi feels utterly lost.

And because he has nothing else he can do, he calls Erwin.

“Hello?”

Levi holds the phone against his ear for a moment, saying nothing, just listening to the sound of Erwin’s breathing over the line.

“…Levi? Are you alright?”

“No,” Levi says finally. “No I’m not.”

And he hangs up.

 

.

 

Editing the footage is easy; Levi’s always had a good knack for minute details. What’s harder is editing out Erwin’s face and masking his voice, because Levi is a bad person, but he’s not going to do that to Erwin. He cannot. It would be unfair.

He burns the DVD and sits in his bedroom for a long while, holding it up against the light of the sunset that shines through his bedroom window.

The envelope has the address of his father’s office printed out on it in black ink.

He slips it into the envelope.

And he goes to send it.


End file.
